


为了特别的你 Been Saving for Someone Special

by hastamifinal



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fake Marriage, Happy Ending, M/M, alternative universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: “那么让我理下思路，” David平静地说，“如果你没有和一个西班牙国民结婚你就得准备打包回国？”Leo舔了舔嘴唇，拽了拽他过于宽松肥大、打满补丁的袖子。“是这样的。”“然后……你就来找我了？你是在向我求婚吗？”





	为了特别的你 Been Saving for Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Been Saving for Someone Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945162) by [sparksfly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7). 



> 冷CP醒目！假结婚梗，不喜轻喷！  
> 本文为短篇，全文八千字左右。  
> 借鉴足坛中文同人惯例本来打算人名也一并译成中文的，不过相对于“里奥”来说，总感觉“大卫”、“戴维”或“比利亚”实在太出镜，就依照译者本身翻译习惯，非原创人物一律保留原名不译成中文。  
> 万分感谢原文作者的鼎力支持。

“那么让我理下思路，” David平静地说，“如果你没有和一个西班牙国民结婚你就得准备打包回国？”

 

Leo舔了舔嘴唇，拽了拽他过于宽松肥大、打满补丁的袖子。“是这样的。”

 

“然后……你就来找我了？你是在向我求婚吗？”

 

“我……抱歉我没有准备戒指。”

 

David表情柔和了一些，一脸在Leo看来匪夷所思的惊奇。他看上去就像做了一个无厘头的梦，不敢相信现在发生了什么。“Leo你知道我的。我们是好朋友，我也想帮你，可是这实在是太……”

 

Leo的心沉入了谷底。他口干舌燥。他绝对不会责怪David。谁让他的请求那么沉重，那么不可理喻呢？不过David是Leo第一个也是唯一准备请求帮这个忙的人。这次拒绝对Leo来说简直就是当头一棒的致命打击。

 

“没关系的，” 他轻轻地说，“我明白。我知道这个要求太过分了。我只是……我只是不知道还能做什么了。我很抱歉。”他走向大门。他的手已经扣在门把手上了。突然David的声音让他手上的动作停了下来。

 

“我愿意。”

 

Leo被呛住了。“什……什么？“

 

“我愿意，” David又说了一遍，“如果……如果只有这样你才能留下来。”

 

“这是唯一的办法。”

 

“那么……” David的嘴角微微翘了翘，“看来我们得开始准备我们的婚礼了。”

 

 

 

每当Leo想象自己的婚礼的时候，他所能想到的是交换戒指、长长的门廊，还有自己轻轻揭开他美丽新娘的面纱并深深拥吻她。

 

至少现在他们准备交换戒指了。David认识一个人，那个人又认识一个持举办婚礼执照的人（每当Leo想到David有着广到似乎无边无际的人脉，似乎永远可以找到合适的人做到任事情他都会感到一阵眩晕）。现在他们就站在一个陈旧到发霉的婚姻登记处，捧着他们朴素的、几分钟前刚买的戒指。

 

这远远称不上浪漫。不过Leo并不在意。他并不是有浪漫细胞的人。

 

“我真的很抱歉没给你写求婚词，” David在Leo耳畔轻轻说道。

 

“没关系的。”Leo的大脑此时一片空白。他不知道说什么好。他知道David什么都不欠他，无论是玩笑话还是真诚的道歉。把别人拖入这场困境的人是Leo。他才是欠David无数歉语的人。“我真的很抱歉。”

 

“你为什么要道歉？” David看上去似乎根本不知道Leo在说什么。他真的太善良了。Cesc和Gerard一直喜欢抱怨他是多么的“尖酸刻薄，有时还那么无趣——我是说，只有喝黑咖的人才会有这么冷漠的心”，但Leo知道David其实有一颗非常美丽的心灵。这样的人现在已经真的非常少见了。

 

“因为……因为你愿意和我结婚。”

 

“还有糟糕的多的事呢。” David轻轻地说，“这确实不容易，不过……”

 

Leo笑着推了下他的肩膀。“谢谢。”他轻轻地说。

 

“以后再谢吧。我喜欢哥伦比亚咖啡豆。”

 

“和黑咖，不是吗？”

 

David看了他一眼。“是啊是啊，显然就像我的心一样漆黑一片。”

 

Leo的舌头似乎缠住了，一时讲不出话来。不过David噗嗤一声笑了出来。他眼角上的皱纹快活的抖动着。Leo终于放松了些。他才没疯。

 

“我想你有一颗善良的心。” 他真的不善言辞。他只能说出这样的话了。

 

“既然你要和我结婚，你最好这样认为吧。”

 

“我知道事实就是这样的。” Leo坚定地说。David笑了。

 

 

 

他们就这样结婚了。这似乎很诡异。但其实一点也不。

 

David说Leo最好搬到他的公寓去住。反正实在太大了两个人肯定够住。Leo同意了。他知道这样的婚姻会被关注调查的。他得维持表象。

 

从读大学开始Leo就没和谁同居过了。他一直以来都蜗居在一个小房间。那张床睡起来实在太不舒服了。甚至每当他想起那张床他腰都会很痛。幸好David是个整洁的室友（Leo现在只能把他看作室友，而不是配偶或者丈夫，这些词对于Leo来说令人惊恐的陌生）。David每周都要给公寓吸尘，他永远把浴室整理的干干净净，而且他做的菜非常好吃。Leo可没法这样评价自己。

 

“我真的觉得很不好。” Leo有一天吃着David做的蘑菇煎蛋时这么说道。他认为David做的煎蛋棒极了。他可以快快乐乐地一辈子吃下去。

 

“为什么？” David心不在焉地问，眼睛寸步不离他正在看的报纸。身为一个金融专家/政府高官（Leo现在仍不确定David到底是做什么工作的。看在他们认识了七年的份上，这个现状真的让他非常沮丧），他一直关注着各种投资产品。

 

“是这样。我住在你的公寓，不付租金。我吃的所有饭都是你做的。你有时甚至都帮我洗衣服。”

 

David哼了一声。“Leo，如果我不帮你洗衣服，你的袜子可能会跳出来把你吃了。”

 

“我没那么邋遢（messy）！”

 

“很抱歉我不得不打破你的幻想。谁让你是……” David终于从报纸中抬起视线，眨着眼说，“梅西。”

 

“我是想说……” Leo清了清嗓子，“我……真的很感谢你。谢谢你为我做的一切。”

 

“我们 **确实** 结婚了，不是吗？” David说，“我得照顾我的丈夫啊。”

 

他如此轻松就可以把那个词说出来。Leo毫无头绪David是怎么做到的。他一点都不明白David是怎么如此轻松地承受这一切的。不过这就是他非常敬佩David的一个重要原因。

 

“我也应该照顾我的丈夫啊。只是我做的实在太少了。”

 

“我可以让你做饭，不过……” David的嘴角微微翘了翘， “你可能会炸了整个厨房。”

 

“是很有可能。” Leo承认道。

 

“没关系的。你就是我漆黑灵魂上的一抹糖霜，一朵洁白甜蜜的奶油。除了你很少有人做得到。”

 

“连Cesc和Geri都已经不说什么灵魂的事了，” Leo呻吟道，“为什么你不忘了这回事呢？”

 

“因为，” David现在真的在傻笑了，但似乎隐隐透着一阵酸楚，“我们是结婚了，但我们仍然还是朋友。这就是朋友做的事。”

 

“嘲弄对方让他痛不欲生？”

 

David向一边抬起头，“你现在……痛不欲生？！”

 

“不，” Leo咽了口口水，“一点也不。这……没那么糟糕。”

 

“很好。” David只说了这两个字就又接着开始看报纸了。这不是暗示Leo离开。这只是David每天早上的日常。Leo开始意识到他也正成为其中的一部分。他真的成为了David生活中的一部分。David也已经成了他的一部分。

 

而且……其实这并没有他之前担心的那么糟糕。一点也不。

 

 

 

“把扳手拿给我，好吗？” David伸出一只手说。

 

Leo递给了他。这是他唯一能帮的忙了。像修理漏水的水槽这类事真的不是他的长处。

 

“我们就不能叫你的房东来修吗？”

 

“Xavi可能会先指责我一通为什么没有保养好水槽，“ David苦笑着说，”然后他会抱怨这个水槽，接着再抱怨他的关节再这样下去就会怎么怎么样……”

 

“他年纪没比你大多少。”

 

“呃，别再提醒我这件事了。我才不想被人拿来和那个老头比较呢。”

 

Leo笑了。“如果他是老头，而且既然只比你大几岁……”

 

“把镊子递给我，好吗？”

 

“呃……你要哪把镊子？”

 

David从水槽下面钻了出来，抖了抖裤子上的灰，“Leo，告诉我，你独居的时候是怎么活下来的？”

 

“呃……因为我有你这样的朋友？”

 

David哼了一声。“你跟我住在一起实在是太幸运了。我照顾好了你的一切需求。”

 

这句话的最后某部分让Leo的脸红得像着火了一样。当他看向David的时候，很明显David也意识到了这句话的尴尬之处。他的脸也微微泛红，Leo刚好能注意到。

 

David清了清嗓子。“那个有黄把手的镊子。”

 

“你很擅长修东西啊，” Leo一边递过镊子一边评价道。

 

“这真的是单身汉的必备技能。” David耸了耸肩，又钻到了水槽下面去了。“你知道的，你最终得学会照顾好你自己。”

 

“但你再也不是一个单身汉了。”

 

空气突然安静了好一阵。“那倒是真的，” David最终说道，“等等，我快好了。水槽漏水没有我想的那么严重。”

 

“太好了。”

 

Leo等了一分钟，两分钟，三分钟。时间似乎缓慢而又沉重地在他们之间流动着。“David?”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我 **真的** 太幸运了。谢谢你为我做的这一切。”

 

David侧头看向他。“Leo，告诉我一件事。你为什么找我帮忙？”

 

“帮什么忙？”

 

David严肃地看着他。“你知道什么忙。别装傻。至少现在不要。”

 

“你是我最好的朋友之一，” 对于Leo来说这是真的。但事实不仅如此。

 

“Piqué和Fàbregas和你关系更好。”

 

“他们连自己都照顾不好。”这也是事实。不过事实仍然不仅如此。

 

“这就是你找我的原因吗？因为我能照顾好你？” David非常冷静，Leo基本猜不到他在想什么。不过他看得到David眼中的失望之情。Leo真想给自己打一个大嘴巴子。他最不想做的事就是让David失望沮丧。

 

他狠狠摇了摇头。“因为。我以前从没认真考虑过和谁共度余生。我是说，我曾经模棱两可地想象过一两次，但我真的从没有认真思考过这个问题。你知道这不是我的风格，是吧？”

 

David慢慢点了点头。这让Leo有勇气接着说下去，“我知道我们只是假结婚，但从某个角度来说，这仍是和别人共同生活。你是我唯一能想象一起走下去的这个人。”

 

“我是吗？”

 

“你是我第一个问的人，” Leo接着说，“当时我就真的不准备再问别人帮忙了。如果你拒绝了，或许我已经打包好准备回阿根廷了。”

 

他觉得David似乎有些笑意。不过David又低下头去拿另一把钳子。他的手颤颤巍巍，刚拿起钳子就又手滑了。钳子又砸回到地板上。“你不是说过你很想念玫瑰河（即罗萨里奥，此处采用意译，译者本人认为比较浪漫）吗？你好像说过你很想回家看看？”

 

“度假可以。不过玫瑰河不再是我的家了。这里才是。”

 

“这里？” David轻轻问道，“我们的公寓？”

 

“我想这是你的公寓。”

 

David抬起头。他终于笑了。他的眼中似乎有股柔光。Leo说不清那是什么但他只想溺死在其中。“Leo，这是我们的公寓。你是我们家的一部分。”

 

Leo咽了口口水。“这里是我的家，”他说，“即使有一个漏水的水槽，这里就是我的家。”

 

David咯咯笑了几声。“我会修好它的。”他拿起了一个Leo看上去像是又像是螺丝刀又像巨型缝纫针的东西。Leo也懒得搞清楚那是什么。“你应该明白，我 **同时** 既干丈夫的活还承担妻子的义务对于我来说很不公平。”

 

“你说什么？！”

 

“你看，我给我们做饭、打扫卫生，我还安装家具、修水管。”

 

Leo做了个鬼脸。“我不信性别角色这一套。”他昂着下巴说。David笑了。

 

David的笑容美极了，Leo想到。他在其他许多方面也很好。Leo开始反思为什么自己要依靠假结婚才能意识到。

 

“终于好了，” David站起身宣布道。他的头发有些凌乱，脸颊上滴了一滴黑色的油渍。Leo想到看上去David很适合当一个着装随意的水管工。突然他僵住了。他以前从没这样想过David。“怎么了？” David好奇地问道。

 

“没什么，” Leo挠着自己的脖子说，“你完成的太出色了。似乎……我们不再需要Xavi的帮助了。”

 

“谁要那个古怪的老头帮忙呢？” David嘲讽道。Leo忍不住想笑。Cesc和Gerard也是这样称呼David的。

 

“我不知道，” Leo状似无辜地说，“古怪的老头也有优点。”

 

David眯起眼看他：“这是隐晦的侮辱吗？”

 

“不，这是婉转的赞美。” Leo郑重地看着David说。当他们凝视了对方一会儿后，就在公寓的正中央，他们突然开始爆笑。时光飞逝，这里越来越像家了。

 

 

 

“这是……什么？！” David睁大眼睛，盯着自己的盘子诧异地说。

 

“我做了晚饭，” Leo犹豫地说。“好吧，我尝试了做晚饭。” David什么都没说，Leo猜测是他自己尝试做饭的冲动让David哑口无言。“我很抱歉，我一定是把所有东西都煮过了或者烧焦了，但我想……应该……是可以吃的吧！”

 

“Leo, ” David从盘子中抬起了视线，“我很感激你的努力，真的，但我真不认为沙门杆菌能开启一个美好的周末。”

 

Leo的肩膀垮了下来。“你工作那么辛苦。我只是真的想尽一点自己的力。你每天下班回家还要做晚饭对你真的很不公平。”

 

“Leo, ” David拍了拍他的肩膀，“为什么我们不点那家你喜欢的中国外卖呢？那家什么‘南方的无花果’。”

 

“是‘西方的梅子’。”

 

“对，” David有些羞怯地笑着说，“就是那家。”

 

“我真的想给你做晚饭。我知道我已经偷了够多的懒了。”

 

“我真不觉得你占了便宜，” David说，“我们不是结婚了吗？”

 

“不过新婚者还是会偷懒而互相推卸责任啊。”

 

“是的，但这才是结婚的意义所在，不是吗？”

 

Leo也笑了。“无论喜悦悲伤，无论富裕贫穷，无论有恙与否……”

 

“……我们承诺占强者的便宜，并祈祷如果我们的烹饪水平不尽如人意，那么今晚能抽中外卖速递。”

 

“这个誓词不错啊，” Leo说道，“你早就想好了？”

 

“为了特别的你。” David回答。他满脸笑意。

 

 

 

他们最后点了豆瓣牛肉米线。Leo爱吃里面的牛肉片，David爱吃米线。他们都把洋葱丢到了一边，并小小争论了一番到底是红椒还是青椒更好吃。他们还点了萝卜酥饼和招牌芒果布丁。这家餐厅承诺布丁里永远有一个惊喜。

 

“他们的店名真的太蠢了。” David在用一根筷子剥开萝卜酥饼里的虾仁的时候一边说着。他偷懒的时候就会用单独一根筷子当叉子用。不知为何每当Leo看到这个场景他都想微笑。

 

“西方的梅子？”

 

“就是那个，” David说道，“我是说，首先，它是家中国餐厅，他们至少应该叫东方的什么什么。还有，梅子是什么鬼啦？当我想起梅子的时候，我会想到梅子汁，还有……”

 

“David，我们还在吃东西呢。别说下去了。”（这里似乎有梗，然而译者并未get到）

 

“不过它们的菜是做得不错。” David十分粗鲁地一口吸光了米粉，发出了巨大的声音。Leo心里暖洋洋的。

 

“下次我们买点左宗棠鸡怎么样？”

 

“你是说你还准备尝试做饭吗？” David装作天真无辜地笑着。但不知为何他这样笑的时候左眼眼角的皱纹总会比右眼更深一些。

 

Leo爱极了这个笑容。他喜欢David的许多方面。而且他真的觉得他们的婚姻越来越真实了。

 

“我只是真的想为你做点事。” Leo坦白道。既然这里是他们的家，那么他就应该承担自己的义务。他也应该尽一份力。他一直很讨厌成为别人的负担。更不用说对于David了。

 

David的目光柔和了一些。“我建议你先借助一下烹饪指南的帮助。”

 

“我会考虑一下的。” Leo说，“你知道的，我以前从来没做过饭。如果不算加热罐头汤的话。”

 

“我妈曾经对我说过罐头里不会有什么好东西，” David状似不在意地说，“她还说过经常吞下口香糖最终会得ED。”

 

Leo被口水呛住了。“她说……什么？！”

 

“也可能不是她说的，” David想了想，“也有可能是我在网上看到的。”

 

“我希望是后者，” Leo羸弱地说。

 

“我不是说我有ED或之类的病，” David担心Leo产生什么误会赶忙补充道。

 

Leo举起一只手。“别担心，David。我没有挑三拣四。”

 

David摇了摇头，使劲想憋住笑。“至少你没炸掉整个厨房。”

 

“你怎么不希望我真的炸掉了呢。这样我就再也没法尝试去给你做黑暗料理了。”

 

“现在请你去炸掉是不是有点晚了？”

 

“嗨！” Leo抗议道，“我不认为我有做的 **那么** 糟。”

 

“下次你的锉刀手痒想做饭的时候和我说一声吧，” David说道，“我来教你做饭。”

 

Leo感觉David似乎很真诚。他几乎就要快活地笑出来了。然而。“我没有什么锉刀手。”

 

“是的，你确实没有。”

 

“你这个坏蛋，” Leo嘟哝道。他假装飞奔出厨房，其实只是去浴室给自己热乎乎的脸上撒点水。他照了下镜子。镜中盯着他看的微微泛红的脸庞看上去很快乐。纯粹的，令人羡慕嫉妒恨的快乐。

 

他几乎就没认出自己。

 

 

 

当他回到餐桌边上后，David正在研究那个芒果布丁。

 

“找到金子了吗？” Leo开了个玩笑。

 

“如果真是这样的话我希望你能和我一起见证这个奇迹。” David朝他笑了笑。他突然无法呼吸。这绝对是个幼稚的、愚蠢的、 **糊涂的** 反应。不过他才不会在这种小事上纠结，否则应该早就哭得个稀里哗啦。

 

“我很想知道惊喜究竟是什么。” 他好奇地盯着布丁说。

 

“我想我们得主动揭开那层神秘的面纱。” David说道，“这才能让惊喜起到效果。”

 

“我想也是。“ Leo接过David递给他的勺子，同时David也拿了一把勺子和他一起开始吃布丁。（单身狗译者内心此时遭到一万点暴击）

 

布丁美味极了。这确实是Leo心目中这家餐厅能达到的水准。通常他和David点外卖时不点甜点，所以他们以前从来没吃过这种布丁。他后悔极了。

 

吃这个布丁的过程很像吃芒果。不过布丁氤氲的芬芳远比芒果咄咄逼人的甜腻更令人感到余韵无穷。似乎加了某种类似奶油的食材，但口感没有牛奶那么醇厚而比它更加清淡。

 

“布丁里加了椰奶，” David似乎能读懂Leo的大脑一般告诉了他，“他们用椰奶替代了做布丁通常用的炼乳，使布丁别具风味。”

 

“太好吃了，我很喜欢。” Leo下了结论。

 

“我也是。” David用嘴唇含住勺子慵懒地舔了舔，品尝着布丁。Leo口干舌燥。他根本不知道在这样的David面前他该怎么吃东西。或该怎么专心做其他任何事。

 

David对他眨了眨眼，“你不想再来点吗？我们还没发现那个惊喜呢。”

 

Leo咽了口口水，点了点头。“好的。我……我再吃点。” 他努力想从David身上挪开视线，但做起来比说起来困难太多了。

 

惊喜是一个未去壳的阿月浑子。（注：为翻出原作中接下来“开心果”这个梗，此处先使用开心果的中文学名。其实就是同一种食物。请假想你在农贸市场看到一群你叫不出名字或不知道名字具体含义的北欧莓果或法国奶酪）。Leo很确信那是一个果实。但看上去似乎也很像两个一起长大。这颗阿月浑子的造型非常独特。

 

“哇哦，” Leo说，“真是个惊喜。”

 

David眯起眼睛看这(两?)个坚果。“你觉得这是一颗还是两颗？”

 

“我真不知道。或许它们是最好的朋友并亲近到合为一体。”

 

“或者，” David轻轻地说，“或许它们也结婚了。” 他小心地抓起它(们?)并把它(们?)剥为两瓣。“分享一下？”

 

“好呀，” Leo从David手中拿过一瓣坚果。看上去似乎没撒糖或其他什么调味料。不过吃起来仍然很甜蜜。或许是因为在布丁里浸过。

 

“你知道吗，” David又开始说，“阿月浑子在中文里意思就是‘开心果’。”

 

“你知道那么多东西，” Leo摇摇头，“你有时真的让我觉得自己无知极了。”

 

“别太放心上，我在人们面前就是这样的。” Leo哼了一声。David接着说，“而且你和‘无知’这个词一点关系也没有。”

 

“是吗？” Leo小声嘀咕道。他实在理不清自己对David的感觉。这本来应该再容易不过了。“你是我的阿月浑子。”

 

“你的……开心果？” David有些犹豫地说。“这是你又一个‘婉转的赞美’吗？”

 

“或许你是对的，” Leo鼓起勇气接着说了下去，“或许我们吃的这两瓣开心果就是结婚在一起了。或许它们只是藏在布丁里，不得不一直待在一起，但其实并没有真的在一起，不过布丁实在太甜蜜了让它们忘记了自己所处的现实。”

 

“Leo，” David深吸了一口气，“这是我听到过的最糟糕的比喻了。”

 

“比我做的菜还糟糕吗？”

 

David用一个拥吻回答了他。

 

Leo感觉自己耳畔传过一阵白噪音，之后就什么也听不见了。面前的一切事物都似乎卷入了个梦幻的漩涡。他全都毫不在意，把自己的身体紧紧地贴上David并把他搂得更紧了一些。他们唇舌共舞，Leo让全身心都吸入并浸满独属于David的气息（抱歉最近ABO文看得有点多了）。他脑中浮现出说不完的誓词、吃不完的蘑菇煎蛋、数也数不清的有黄手柄的镊子和永远也分享不完、拥有最甜蜜惊喜的芒果布丁。

 

“有时候，” David抵着Leo的额头，气喘吁吁地说，“有时候我希望我们已经真的结婚了。我……我想要这样。”

 

“谁说这不是真的？”

 

David盯着Leo看。此时他瞳孔的颜色更接近卡布奇诺而不是黑咖。“Leo，你和我结婚是为了不被遣返回国。”

 

“而我仍然在这里是因为我真的喜欢你。”

 

David的脸上开始浮现真诚的笑意。是那种发自全身心的笑容。“真的吗？”

 

“真的。” Leo又吻了一次David，不过这次更加坚定热情。”这里就是我的家。这一切都是真的。“

 

“是的。” David呢喃道，倚着Leo的唇说道。他们分享着各自的气息，聆听着对方的心跳声，“是的。”

 

 

 

他们就这样相爱了。这似乎很诡异。但其实一点也不。

 

David仍然每天早上要看报纸。不过他现在开始和Leo一起做益智专栏。Leo喜欢做填字游戏，而David更喜欢数独。Leo还发现尽管自己是右撇子，但他更擅长用左手拿抹刀。

 

Leo看了许多烹饪指南。再依靠David的大量帮助，他现在已经成为一个十分得体的厨师了。不过每天早上仍然能吃到David做的煎蛋都让他快乐到无以复加。

 

“你真是个长不大的孩子，” Leo为David准备的早餐是两个太阳蛋，上面放着一条培根块，就像一张笑脸。David看到后笑着评价道。

 

“等等我忘了点东西。” Leo在培根下放了一块草莓，就像一小撮胡须。“好了。现在这看上去就像是你了。”

 

“相似程度很令人震惊，” David面无表情地说，“只是还有件事。为什么我是光头？”

 

“抱歉，我本来打算用菠萝叶的，不过……”

 

“你还有原计划还真令我感到意外，” David捂脸了一秒钟。他叹了口气，不过还是笑了出来。Leo看得见他上扬的嘴角和眼角的皱纹。仍然是左边的更深。

 

“我得准备好。你知道吗？我一直藏着这一手。”

 

“哦是吗？” David耸了耸眉，“梅西先生，新一代厨神？”

 

“为了特别的你，” Leo确认道。在这个只有他们两个人，只能叫做家的地方，他们交换了个笑容，感不到一丝孤独。这里见证了一场弄假成真的婚姻和如繁花般盛开的爱情。

 

 

 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 黑咖/漆黑灵魂梗取自卡珊卓拉·克蕾儿《圣杯神器1：骸骨之城》。  
> “西方的梅子”灵感取自Leo的中文名梅西。  
> “罐头里不会有什么好东西”取自《人人都爱雷蒙德》角色玛丽·巴龙的台词。


End file.
